1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the underframe of a railway car and more particualrly to a load distributing and vibration damping center bearing assembly interposed between the underframe and the trucks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,405,654 and 3,667,820 which show center bearing assemblies having resilient liners interposed between their respective car body center plates and truck bowls. Attention is also directed to U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,989 which shows a center bearing assembly having a liner to prevent wear between its body center plate and truck bowl.